


Every Teardrop Is An Ocean

by jumpxsymphony



Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 喬治有些屬於中年人的生活原則，不該有人會在假日清晨興奮的跳下床迎接早晨，他想為此揍吉姆一拳，或是在他臉上親一口。





	

 

 

 

　　喬治有些屬於中年人的生活原則，不該有人會在假日清晨興奮的跳下床迎接早晨，他想為此揍吉姆一拳，或是在他臉上親一口。他還未真正睡醒，吉姆的聲音就像花園裡的蜜蜂振翅嗡嗡作響，擾人卻甜蜜的在喬治周圍縈繞。他用手掌依照飛翔的節奏拍打喬治被單下的大腿，吉姆在談論他們的獵狐㹴、門口的每日時報、洛杉磯冷冷的空氣和喬治捲曲的瀏海。

　　「你有可愛的白頭髮。」吉姆整好絲質睡袍，將喬治的手臂套進袖子裡，年長的男人揉著浮腫的眼睛，赤腳踩在地毯上感覺頭暈目眩。

　　「白髮並不可愛，」來自英國的他抱怨，「不能因為你有一頭烏鴉羽毛般的秀髮就說這種話。」

　　吉姆替他繫好腰帶，輕輕地將垂在額前的捲髮用指尖梳至耳後，在斜射進玻璃屋的晨光中笑起來，像花園中唯一盛放的猩紅月季。世界有了吉姆的笑容才有鮮豔的溫度，在玻璃屋裡面他們是透明的。

 

　　喬治相信一見鍾情，在那個戰爭剛結束、被水手和女士擠滿的小酒吧他看見了獨自前來的吉姆。他多想像個帥氣的長者和這個年輕人攀談，最終是吉姆找到了在角落沈默的大學教授，戳破身為英國人的客套禮儀，他們相談甚歡。喬治喜歡吉姆的樂觀和毫不遲疑，以及一點不著邊際的瘋狂。

　　「我愛上你了，喬治。」他們第三次見面，公園的草坪瀰漫著剛修剪過的新鮮氣息，吉姆的眼睛裡倒映著他自己。檸檬味的喜悅攀住喬治的眼角和鼻尖，他忘記當時的後續回應，但是年輕男人紅潤的嘴角依然往上彎著，將他的靈魂深處勾得天翻地覆。

 

　　平底鍋裡的蛋被煎得滋滋作響，兩隻黑白相間毛色的獵犬磨蹭主人的腿，喬治俯下身揉牠們的耳後。微弱的敲擊落在玻璃帷幕上，透著朝陽飄起薄霧，喬治來自多雨的倫敦，他厭倦了潮濕的天氣所以他渡過海洋搬來加州，和一個陽光似的男人戀愛。

　　喬治曾在半夜驚醒，感受到心臟不規則的炙熱漲縮，讓他沒辦法喘過氣。他畏懼突然降臨的噩耗，徒留吉姆在他們的安全屋裡。喬治允許自己在每次逼近垂危之際看著躺在身邊安睡的伴侶，等待著心悸消失，等待著生命如水淌進他的身體裡。他終究在某夜哭了起來，還以為張狂的雨勢會掩蓋掉他無法遏止的咽嗚。

　　一雙手臂穩穩環住他的身體，吉姆將自己的腦袋放在他顫抖的肩上，輕輕地在灰藍色的夜搖晃一杯威士忌、搖晃一個孩子那樣安撫他。喬治在自己的雙手裡啜泣，他說著他很害怕。他害怕戰爭、害怕社交場合、害怕失去吉姆、害怕生命並不長久，害怕身體裡有顆小型炸彈，隨時會奪走他好不容易得到的生活。

　　「看看你，」透過濕潤的雙眼他看見愛人的臉龐，「如此年輕，我最終會在你繁盛的時刻凋亡，而我無法忍受先離你而去的寂寞。」

　　「我親愛的、可憐的老男孩，」他的聲音繞進滂沱大雨中，像是月色下從河底被翻騰上來的柔軟細沙，「我們都承擔了沒有彼此的長久孤獨，而現在，你是我生命中所有美妙的集合體，你的每一滴眼淚都在我心中留下一片汪洋。」

　　吉姆用拇指撫過喬治低垂的眼角，外頭下著大雨，他們親吻的聲音比那還要喧囂，吉姆不會停止付出，喬治感覺心臟正鮮活的因愛意震顫。這是為什麼？他問，幾乎被美國人吻到潸然。對方的嘴角，是令他眷戀迷醉的弧度。之後下雨時你都會想到我，想到我如此為你傾倒。年輕的建築師說。

 

　　「下雨了。」吉姆看著窗外，他的眼鏡上反射出連續不止的雰霏。語氣近似我愛你。他看起來對每次甦醒好奇，笑的時候總是露出漂亮的牙齒，細細的絨毛鋪在他完美的臉頰和鼻梁，皮膚永遠是香檳的色彩和微醺。他們的心跳很靠近，幾乎在每個時刻擁有相同節奏，讓喬治相信自己不會在他的注視下失足。

　　「你真美。」這句話滑出他的雙唇，年輕人對突然的讚美睜大雙眼，佯裝生氣揍了一下他的肩。

　　「我幫你做早餐呢，你居然只想說我長得好看嗎？這些過幾年都會消失的。」吉姆指自己的臉龐。

　　不會。在喬治心中吉姆的純粹美不會泯滅，消逝的只有時間，涓流般在他們身邊蜿蜒漫行。他願將長達十六年的溪澗譜成私人情書，或成為一隻暴戾的天鵝只為等待在名為吉姆的夏天歿世。*

 

　　「要我現在死去我也沒有遺憾。」他坐在沙發另一頭，腿和喬治的交疊，胸口躺著第凡內早餐，仰起的下巴好像他誠心誠意。

　　「但是我會抱撼終生。」喬治不隨便談論生命終結，他在課堂上討論愛情、勇氣、恐懼和頹靡，但沒有死亡，那離他太近，而離學生太遠。

　　吉姆在喬治額上落下一吻，起身去換唱片。而方才辯解年紀太大不願起身的他最終放下了卡夫卡，唱針落在唱盤上，他拉著那人的手臂在房內跳舞。吉姆的驚喜他會永遠封存，總有一天他只剩下緬懷的能力，而此刻的空氣、觸感、溫度、手裡重量、他的笑聲，都熨貼在潮濕的記憶深處。

　　我注定被你征服，縱使全世界挽留，也將隨你的遠去而亡。

　　喬治在曲末親吻了吉姆，在他們的唇上，愛帶有至死方休的氣勢。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *借自詩人丁尼生：“And after many a summer dies the swan.”


End file.
